<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clawdget drabbles by DovahCourts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792070">Clawdget drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts'>DovahCourts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Insults, John "Gabriel" Brown is Gadget, M/M, Sanford "Irving" Scolex is Claw, Undercover, this is self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost control of my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doctor Claw/Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clawdget drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note: This takes place in July 6th 2018.<br/>Claw's about 23 in this and Gadget 28.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gadget checks cupboards after cupboards. "How the bloody hell are you still alive?! There's just cup noodles!"</p><p>"None of your business, wanker! I'm a college student, what'd ya expect!?" Claw shouts, trying to pull off the ankle bracelet.</p><p>"First of all, your ruddy arse became rich at 19, don't come at me with the 'I'm in college' shite. Secondly, you <em>skipped</em> college."</p><p>Claw only responded by sticking his tongue out at the older man, before responding. "I run an organization ya Brit. I don't have time to cook for myself!"</p><p>"Ubereats <em>LITERALLY</em> exists!" exclaims Gadget as he slams shut a cupboard, quickly noticing what the younger male was doing, "I'm standing right here, I'll just chase you down and replace the house arrest bracelet." he stated.</p><p>Claw sat there holding a pair of scissors, smirking "I'll run! I'm way more taller than you and we Australians are good runners!"</p><p>"I've seen you trip over your legs on various occasions, Lanky Legs. Plus, I know how to lasso, so don't even try. Meanwhile, I'm ordering food."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>